A Rumor Without Root
A Rumor Without Root is an episode from Doraemon 1979 anime. When a false rumor that Nobita steals carrots from the school's rabbits for Doraemon's snack breaks out, Nobita borrows a gadget from Doraemon to combat the root of the problem. Plot While Nobita is feeding the school's rabbits some carrots, a group of girls confront him that they heard a rumor about him from Gian and Suneo that he steals the carrots for Doraemon 's snack which Nobita tries to deny without success. Thing turn for worse when Shizuka who also heard the rumor runs away in tears, caused Nobita to collapse in despair. Fortunately, Sensei hears the commotion and defends him, scolding the girls that trusting rumor without root of evidence is the worst. Around the same time at the Empty Lot, Gian and Suneo laughs at the success of their rumor as they spread them as a revenge to Nobita for told Mrs.Goda about Gian's bullying and that Suneo is a Narcissist. Back at Nobita's room, Doraemon is extremely furious of the crime that Nobita is framed and that he likes to at carrot for snack. He brings out a gadget called "Rumor Creator " which is a machine that resemble potato as commented by Nobita. Doraemon shows Nobita how the gadget works by speaking the rumor through microphone and waiting until a flower blooms from the gadget. After the flower turns into seeds he blows them toward Tamako who is ironing a shirt downstairs in the living room. The gadget soon take effect, causes Tamako to rush upstairs and give Doraemon a huge plate of Dorayaki as a reward for "help cleaning the park area". After she leaves Doraemon presses the button on the gadget to remove the rumor. He then lends the gadget to Nobita along with a potion to use on the gadget should the flower doesn't sprout. However, he warns Nobita to not use more than one drop of potion '''or a big problem can rises which Nobita complies and leaves the house. Nobita begins his revenge by first heads to the roadway at the back of the mountain. He then uses the gadget to spread rumor of Gian having tail which quickly spreads throughout the town, though Gian isn't aware of it until he interrogates Suneo. The next days at school during the teachers' morning speech, Gian jumps on the stage and pull down his pants to show everyone that he doesn't have tail. Unfortunately, the microphone falls down and drags his underwear, exposing his buttock and causes the girls to scream, creating a quite morning chaos. Satisfied with the result, Nobita heads to the school roof to begin the second stage of plan. He spreads rumor of Suneo having crush on a fat girl in the class which greatly torments Suneo (both psychologically and physically). However, with Shizuka still believes in the false rumor and couldn't trust him, he uses the gadget again in an attempt to fully wards off all the false rumor. As the flower doesn't bloom from the gadget, Nobita uses the potion on it, unknowingly sprinkle '''three drops instead of one drop as Doraemon strictly instructed . Later, while Nobita is walking home he is surrounded by a group of cats. Doraemon, who sense that something might gone wrong, rush to rescue him just in time after heard from his feline friends that "Nobita is a kind boy who will feed any animal with unlimited foods", as if the user uses more than on drop, the rumor will spread up to the point that it sways from reality. They manage to avoid a swarm of crows and head back to Nobita's room. There, they attempt to press the button to remove the rumor but unable to due to that the rumor is too big now. The only way is to wait for 75 days for the rumor to disappear by itself. Downstairs in the kitchen, Tamako is facing problem with a swarm of cockroaches while a giant swarm of rodents attack Nobita's room and shocked Doraemon, causes to lose consciousness. That evening, Nobisuke is walking home when he notices large group of cats, dogs and pigs all walking toward his house. He's shocked when he sees that the Nobis' Residence has turned into animal's residence. Both Tamako and Doraemon still loses their consciousness and are swarmed by cockroaches and rodents respectively with Nobita trying to escape through the window. The screen then shows the words "Rumor will exist for 75 more days" with Nobita's voice is heard.screaming that he doesn't want any rumor ever again. Characters *Nobita Nobi *Shizuka Minamoto *Sensei *Takeshi Gouda *Suneo Honekawa *Doraemon *Tamako Nobi *Nobisuke Nobi Gadgets *Rumor Creator *Takecopter Trivia *The part of the rumor last for 75 days is from a japanese idiom Hito no uwasa mo nana-juu go nichi (A rumor only lasts for 75 days). *This episode shares similar plot and concepts with 2005 anime series episode A Rumored Nobita. Gallery Video Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:1979 anime